militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Battle of Loznica (1941)
Germany |commander1 =Veselin Misita Bogdan Drljača Georgije Bojić |commander2 = Fon der Olenic |campaignbox = }} The battle to Loznica was fought on 31 August 1941 between Chetniks and Germans in World War II. Chetnik attack on the Germans in Loznica followed immediately after the German refusal to surrender. During these struggles was killed Chetnik commander Lt. Col. Veselin Misita, who led the attack on the Germans in Loznica.History of the Second World War, part 54 by Marshall Cavendish, 1975 After a one-day battle, the Germans were forced to surrender, the Chetniks captured 93 soldiers. After the liberation of Loznica, followed by a joint Partisan-Chetnik attack on the Germans at the Banja Koviljača, Krupanj, mine Zajača and the village Zavlaka. Freed was the whole middle part of the valley Drina River, a Serbian rebel actions against the Germans expand in the future to Šumadija, Mačva and valley Western Morava. Meeting at the monastery Tronoša The decision to attack the Germans in Loznica and booted the uprising in the Drina valley was made at a meeting in the monastery Tronoša on 30 August 1941. The conference was attended by Lieutenant Colonel Veselin Misita, artillery Captain First Class Dragoslav Račić, Lieutenants George Bojić, Lazar Savić, Ratko Martinović and Nikola Gordić, and a member of British intelligence Herbart Muller. Muller was Austrian Jew who is after the Anschluss in 1938 immigrated to the Kingdom of Yugoslavia. He was employed as a mining engineer in Serbia, and later joined the British intelligence service who had a branch office in Belgrade. After the invasion of Yugoslavia joined the resistance movement known as Yugoslav Army in the Fatherland led by Draža Mihailović. He was evacuated together with the British and American mission on May 29, 1944 during the in operation Allied airlift. Commander of operations against the Germans in Loznica was elected Lieutenant Colonel Veselin Misita, who possessed the highest rank. Lt. Col. Veselin Misita commanded Jadar Chetnik detachment, which is in possession of an approximately 1,600 men under arms. The attack was planned to participate 500 Chetniks, while other forces have guarded the background. In Loznica were about 100 Germans from the XI Company, III Battalion 738 Infantry Regiment, who were well established in the city center, in the buildings the cultural center, gymnasium and city pub where they set up machine-gun nest. In Banja Koviljača, which is located near Loznica there were 300 German soldiers from the III Battalion 738 Infantry Regiment. Because of those forces, the attack on Loznica had to be carried out very quickly. Battle Exactly at midnight on 30 August 1941 rang the bells of the churches in the villages near Loznica, it was the agreed signal for the start of the action. During the night they closed all access to the city. At 8.30 am, the Germans were invited by courier to surrender. The Germans refused the request. Since they refused to surrender, it was decided to attack the Germans as planned. At 9 o'clock in the morning, when they rang the bells of the church in Loznica and fired seven shots from a rifle, according to previously arranged signal, was followed by an all-out assault on German positions. Chetniks went on the attack, after which they Germans surrendered, placed in the Cultural Center and Gymnasium. Lt. Col. Misita died at the forefront of their fighters, personally leading the assault and throwing grenades at the Germans who were in the bunker in front of the city pubs. After his death, Captain Bogdan Drljača and Lieutenant George Bojić took command. By night, it was all completed and all the Germans had surrendered. In fighting for the liberation of Loznica trapped were 93 Germans. Aftermath Report on liberation Loznica Lt. George Bojic was sent to Ravna Gora Colonel Draža Mihailović, who approved the further expansion and operation of the uprising against the Germans in the Drina valley. After the liberation of Loznica Jadar Chetnik detachment continued actions against the Germans in the Drina valley and 1 September 1941 attack German 3 Battalion 738 Infantry Regiment in Banja Koviljača most powerful German stronghold in the Drina valley, which after several days of fighting forced to withdraw. Soon after this action, Lt Ratko Martinović switched his support to the Partisans.Tomasevich (1975), p.141 References Bibliography :* :* :* :* :* See also * Yugoslav Front * Resistance during World War II Category:Conflicts in 1941 Category:1941 in Yugoslavia Category:Chetniks of World War II Category:Yugoslavia in World War II Category:Battles of World War II involving Germany